Perfect Stranger
by Poisoniic
Summary: "What about Jacob? He would be pissed if he finds out." He said making my mouth drop. Would he really do that?"Edward? Are you serious?" I couldnt believed that he would really do that to me. "I mean – why not? He took my girl, I can do the same."
1. Chapter 1

There he was again, walking into class with that smug expression on his face. Edward Cullen. The most popular guy in school. He was every girls dream boy – with that sexy body and James Dean style which he was pulling off really great. He walked past the teacher and run his fingers through his messy bronze hair. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, but I wouldn't. Once you let your guard down around him –that's it, you are done. The worst part – I was his best friend. But even I needed to be careful around him.

It wasn't like I was crushing on him, but something would be wrong with me if I didn't feel any kind of attraction to him.

Once he caughed me looking he gave me his famous crooked smile. I swallowed and looked down at my text-book_. What can I say-I'm just a girl._

„Hey Bella." He said and sat down next to me. I turned my head to look at him and almost got lost in to his sparkling emerald eyes.

„Hey." I turned back to look at teacher when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and raised my eyebrows at Rosalie. Ahhh...Rosalie hale – the most beautiful girl in this school. Also one of my best friends. She was a beauty queen with her slim legs, killer body and long golden hair.

''What?" I whisper-yelled at her.

„So, tell me – how was the last night?" She asked twitching her eyebrows. I bit my lip and looked down trying to avoid hers and now Edwards's curious eyes.

„What happened last night?" His velvety voice made me look up and i think I blushed million shades red.

„Is not your business Cullen." Rosalie spat at him and then leaned closer to me. „Tell me, was he good?"

„I...Uh..." Edwards's eyes bored in to mine. „Can we talk later Rose? Now really isn't the time."

„Sure. At cheer practice okay?" I nodded and turned back in my seat.

I was copying the text from the board when I saw the note slipping in front of me.

**Are you seeing someone?-E **

I was. And I was keeping it from my best friend. If I would tell him I'm sure as hell it won't end well. What a friend I am if I'm keeping something like that from the one person who trusts me completely?

**Yes.-B**

**Who is it and why I'm the last to know?-E**

**I can't tell. He wants us to be a secret.-B**

**Is he stupid? Youre the most popular girl here, why would he wanted to keep it a secret?-E**

**He doesn't go here-B**

I thanked God when the bell rang and I quickly pushed my books in to my bag and walked as fast as I could so I could avoid Edward, but he was fast and he catched up with me.

"Hey you. What's up with all the mystery?" he chuckled and swung his hand around shoulders.

"Nothing. I can have a private life can't I?" I looked up at him and he pulled his lips in to his crooked smile. Or what I call it – a panty dropper smile.

"Yes. I guess you can." He took his hand away from my shoulders and I suddenly felt bad. I was about to apologize when Emmett catches up with us. Emmett was in our small group of friends too. He was a huge guy with short dark curly hair and loud voice.

"Hey guys, okay – party at my house tonight. You have to be there. Oh Ed don't take Jessica with you." Jessica was Edwards's latest 5 day girlfriend. Edward chose a girl and dated her for 5 days. Well date wouldn't the right word since he never even took one on a real date. Let's say – Jessica was his fuck buddy for 5 days.

"Why I can't take her?"

"Because she's a whore." I spat out and covered my mouth immediately.

"Bella. Don't call her that."

"Why? Because she really is a –"Emmett cut me off

"A whore."

"No. He's right. She can't be whore. Edward though here is." I said and chuckled before walking away laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie_

And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

Music was louder than necessary and I suddenly felt like we were at the deaf people party. Edward took my hand and pushed us through the sea of sweaty people.

"We should find Emmett or someone!" I yelled as loud as I could, but he didn't heard me. I decided not to trip and followed him as fast as I could. Once we, thank god, made out of there safe, we were standing in the kitchen.

"I think Emmett invited the whole school." Edward said and took the glass from the top shelf and poured me a glass of beer. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks." I jumped on the counters and took huge gulps of my beer.

"Hey, slow down tiger. I'm not taking you home if you get drunk, Charlie will kill me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"We can just spend the night here. Don't you think?" He shrugged and sat down on the table and pulled out his iPhone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked curious.

"Emmett. I hope he's actually somewhere here."

"Yeah. " I finished my glass and hand it back to Edward who poured me another glass after giving me a judging look.

"I think we will have to spend the night here if you're going to drink like this." He chuckled and I took the glass back from his hands. The kitchen door opened and Emmett came in.

"Hey you." He hoped on the counter next to me. "Dudes I'm so wasted." He dropped his head in his hands and we laughed. "Stop laughing, I think I'm gone die. I need water." I laughed and jumped off the counter to look for a glass; once I found it I poured it with water and handed it to Emmett.

"How much did you drank?"

"I didn't drink. I smoked some shit. La push guys gave something to me." My mouth dropped and I immediately looked at Edward. He hated guys from La Push and I knew it. That was why I had to keep it a secret that I was dating one of them. Jacob Black. Our dads were friends and we spent a lot of time together when we were kids and we still do. Our dads usually watch games together and we hang out too while they are in their own football world.

I knew Edward hated him. But I just couldn't act like there isn't something between us. He was always so sweet and funny. And then he asked me out and I agreed.

"Why are they here?" I asked and my heart was racing so fast. I didn't wanted Edward to get in to a fight and I didn't wanted him to hurt Jacob or other way around.

"Royce, my cousin invited them." Of course. Royce was bad news.

"I'm going to find them, you Bells stay with Emmet and make him drink as much water as possible okay?''

"Not like water is going to help, but okay. I'm here." He nodded and began to walk.

"Hey Edward. Please be careful and please don't get in to a fight okay? For me." I knew he would listen to me. He always does, but lately I wasn't so sure about it. He had changed so much. I just hoped he won't find them and everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting with passed out Emmett in the kitchen for the last few minutes when I heard something break. I felt my heart stopping. _No, no, please no._ I hoped that it wasn't what I had imagine. I run out of kitchen and my hands immediately flew up to my mouth covering it. There they were. Edward was holding Jake by his collar against the wall. His face was furious and I didn't know what to do. People were standing and looking at them, suddenly I saw some of the La Push guys trying to pull Edward away from him, but they failed.

„Edward!" I called out to him. He turned to see me and I pleaded him with my eyes. „Edward please let go of him. You promised me." He slammed Jake against the wall one more time and let go of him. Jake looked at me and I could tell he was angry and he looked more furious when Edward came and wrapped his hands around me and nuzzled into my hair.

„I just want to punch the shit out of him Bella. I hate him so much. You know what they gave Emmet? Romulan. It's the most powerful indica. It will melt your face. "I had no idea what it was, but if that made Edward so mad that it must've been something bad.

"Edward but was that worth fighting for?" I asked and pulled away.

"He said something. About you. That got me mad. Are you seeing him Bella?" I looked past him where Jake was still standing looking at us, his dark eyes boring in to mine. I knew what answer he wanted to hear from me, but I was a coward. I wasn't ready to go and tell my best friend that I'm sleeping with his enemy.

"No. Of course it's not." I felt like shit for lying. But I didn't wanted to get Jake killed. I knew I had to end this relationship. "Come; let's get Emmett to bed, okay?"

"Yeah." We walked back to kitchen and Emmet of course wasn't anywhere to be found. "Oh my god. Where did he go? If cops get him..."

"Calm down Bells, we will find him." Edward wrapped his hand around my shoulders and we walked outside to look for Emmett. He wasn't outside so we went back inside to look for him. We heard someone yelling upstairs and run up to see who it was.

"You are stupid!"

"No you are stupid."

''Stop calling me stupid."

"Stop calling ME stupid!"

And there he stood. Emmet looking in to a mirror and arguing with his reflection. Edward and I broke down laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**For everyone who read this story before I took it down – It will be the same story only now I'm writing it before Edward and Bella got in to a fight about what happened. **

It's been two days since that party. Now I was sitting there at the bench with Jake right next to me. Air was filled with awkward silence and I could feel that being here with me was the last thing he wanted. And I've deserved it. I shouldn't be with in the first place. What was I thinking getting it on with my best friend's enemy?

„Say something." I decided that I need to break the silence. We both knew what we have to do. So why make it painfully long?

„I...I don't even know where to start. I'm crazy about you Bella. But when you are with him – you are totally different person. Lying to someone? Hiding our relationships because your friend doesn't aprove? Do you even liked me?"

„Of course I do. But...No matter what I chose someone will end up hurt. „

„And that would be me." I didn't said anything. I knew who I have to choose. I knew that no matter what – it will always be Edward. He was my friend.

„I think I will go."

„I'm not letting you go. I will fight for you Bella." I swallowed my tears back.

„I don't want you to fight for me." I stood up and ran to my car, the tears spilling down my cheeks. I liked Jake, but my friendship with Edward felts o much more important that some stupid crush. I knew I can get over losing some guy, but I could never get over losing Edward. Never.

"Shush, baby Bella. It will be okay." Rosalie was holding my tightly to her chest. I think I cried for hours.

"You shoulndt have done that. Edward would get over himself. Is still don't know what the deal between them is too." I actually didn't know either, but I trusted Edward. If he felt the way he felt about Jake, there must've been some reason. I liked Jake, but at the party I knew if I stay with him I would live my life in crossroads, between my boyfriend and my best friend.

My phone went off and I pulled it out of my leather jacket.

"Hello." I said with my voice husky and cracking.

"Fuck, Bella are you crying? Are you okay?" Edward worried voice rushed through the phone. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"Yeah I'm fine. I and Rose are just watching some chick flick. It's really sad." I lied. I heard him letting out the relieved breath.

"Oh, you scared me there. So you are at Roses?"

"Yeah, we are just hanging out."

"Oh. Okay, I thought I could stop by, but that's fine, have fun, say hi to Rosie."

"Bye Edward." I hung up and dropped my head back in Roses lap. "Edward says hi." Rose stroked my hair and chuckled.

"He freaked about you crying?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

"See. He cares about you a lot. Maybe he will let you date Jake."

"Stop it Rose. I don't want to talk about it anymore." I sat up and took of my jacket and dropped it to the ground. "I didn't see you at Emmett's party. What were you doing all night?"

"I'm…nothing. I just didn't felt like going." I could tell she was lying, but I let it go. If Rose wanted to hide something there was no way I could get it out from her.

"So what do you say we watch Note book? I kind of feel like crying my eyes out."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to our usual table and chuckled. Edwards girl for 6 days this week were none other than the new girl Alice Brandon. She was very pretty, with petite body and short jet black hair which stuck out in every direction. She was very pale too and reminded me of a pixie.

Poor little thing. She was sitting next to him and giggling at every word he said to her. I pulled out my chair and sat across from them. My eyes locked with Edward and he half-smirked at me.

„Bella this is Alice. Alice this is Bella." He introduced us. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I noticed she had very pretty hazel eyes.

„It's so nice to see you. I've been here like 3 hours and I think I know everything about you guys. Everyone here was talking my eyes off about you – the IT crowd."

„What a shocker. I spent my morning listening about the new girl." I told her and popped the cherry in to my mouth. She giggled.

„So from where are you Alice?"

„I'm from Alaska, but actually I'm originally from Forks. My parents got divorced and my mom took me with her, but she married and I decided to came live with my dad."

„Oh. Who's your dad?"

„Peter Brandon."

„Oh I know Peter." I told her. Peter was working with Carlisle in hospital and he attended the Cullen's family dinner very often just as my family and Emmett's and Rosalie's.

"Oh you do? How?" Edward was giving me the stink eye, I knew all he wanted to do was to make out with her and maybe get her somewhere quiet, but I actually liked this girl so I won't let Edward to break her little heart.

"He's our family friend."

"Oh that's so cool. This means I will be seeing you guys after school too?"

"Sure thing pixie." I smiled at her.

"Pixie?" She raised her eyebrows ta me

"Yeah, you remind me of a small pixie."

"Oh thank you. You are so nice." I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, she's just so so sweet." Edward said in a irritate voice.

"Yo guys what's going on? Oh who is this pretty lady?" Emmett asked once he sat down next to me.

"Emmett meet Alice." He gave her one big grin and leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear.

"She's 5 day girl or…?"

"5 day girl. I won't let him. She's nice I think we can keep her." Emmett nodded and I stood up and nodded to Edward to follow me.

"We have to go; we will see you later okay Alice?"

"Of course guys. Bye." She waved us goodbye and I linked my hand with Edwards.

"So, please don't tell me you are gone use her and dump her?" I made my puppy dog eyes and he looked at me suspicious.

"Why? I mean Bella- she is a new meat."

"No. I want to keep her. She's so lovely, Emmett likes her too and I can bet Rose will adore her too. Edward please no." He shook his head and wrapped one hand around my shoulders.

"Okay. Whatever my princess wants." He said and kissed the top of my head. _Whatever I want? Can I date Jake? Please?_ I so wanted to say that out loud but I was a chicken.


	6. Chapter 6

„Did you brought a blanket?" I asked Edward once we finally reached our meadow. It was beautiful meadow in the middle of the forest; it looked like in a fairytale, wildflowers everywhere and butterflies flying around. It was our safe place. We found it when we were younger. Since that day we came here every once in a while.

„Yeah, I took two. Just in case." He said and I smiled at him. Edward always thought about _just in cases_.

„Great." He handed me a purple fluffy blanket and I spread it on the ground.

"Here you go." Edward said and handed me my edition of Wuthering Heights.

"Thanks." I watched him taking out his guitar. Edward loved to play that thing and he was very creative, he even wrote his own songs. We did this often, I came here to read and he came here to compose.

"Bella." I looked up at him and he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you till seeing that guy you and Rose talked about the other day?" Did he knew something?

"Am…no. Why?"

"No I was just asking. So if you are not, you can tell me who he was?"

"I really don't want to. You don't even know him. It was just a few dates so." I turned back to my book avoiding Edwards's dark eyes.

"Yeah, but you always tell me everything. I just don't understand why this is such a big secret." He was getting insistent.

"Can you just drop it? It was some guy and now it's over." He looked hurt and I felt bad about it, but I didn't apologized. He kept playing his guitar and I kept reading my book. We usually never fought. We argued sometimes about things like – I didn't like how he treated girls and his arrogance. And about things like – I was so naïve.

"I'm sorry." I looked dup at him. He looked sad and his lips were in a tight line.

"About what?"

"For being angry at you. I just felt stupid that you are hiding something from me."

"It's okay. I would be mad too."

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile and we turned back to what we were doing.

Later that night he drove me home. We didn't spoke much. When we pulled up in to his driveway I didn't hesitate and got out of his car. Edward and I lived next door, maybe that was the reason why we were so close to each other.

"What's the rush?" He asked with a light smiled, but then his face went blank and I could swear I heard him growl. I slowly turned around and saw that Jake's dad's car was parked outside and so was Jake's motorcycle.

"Can I hang out with you?" I asked him.

"No. You don't have to. Charlie probably wants you home anyway." That got me a little bit confused, but I left anyway.

"Hey dad I'm home." I said as soon as I entered the house.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Bella." I heard Billy's voice coming from the living room.

"Hey Billy, How is it going?" I asked him once I was done taking my shoes off and walked in to the living room. With the corner of my eye I could see Jake sitting in the armchair next to TV. I felt butterfly's going crazy in my belly, but I stayed clam.

"It's great Bells. How are you?" Billy asked.

"Oh I'm great." I answered. "Okay. I will go up to my room. I have plenty of homework."

I rushed upstairs as fast as I could. I hoped Jake wont follow me here. Suddenly I heard singing and walked closer to my window and opened it wider. There was Edward sitting on his bed with his back turned to me and playing his guitar. I've always love to hear him sing, his voice was mesmerizing. I smiled and leaned against the wall and listened.

_You don't see the way I look at you  
When you are not looking at me  
I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had  
About you and me  
But you don't see me that way_

And I'd like to hold you here in my arms  
And have you never leave  
And I'd like to give you all that I have  
To have you stay with me

Oh, but you, you don't see me  
You don't see me that way

The knock on my door scared me. I was so lost in to his singing. I pushed myself off the wall and opened the door. There he stood. Jacob Black. Looking at me like a lost puppy. I opened my door wider and let him in.

"What do you want Jake?"

"To talk to you. I don't like how we ended things. I don't like that we ended things at all. I like you. You like me. So what's the problem? Edward Cullen? He can suck it. He's not your fucking father."

"He's my best friend and I hate to go behind this back and if he finds out about us, you are dead meat Jake."

"I'm not if you tell him to stop acting like a prick. Bella if you really want to be with me you could just simply tell him to accept it and let us be."

I sat down on my bed and looked at my feet. "It's not that easy."

"Why? Maybe because you're in love with him or something?"


	7. Chapter 7

„Hello."

„Rose, hey. What are you up to?"

„Nothing. I'm at up?"

„I really need your help."

_Flashback._

_"Why? Maybe because you're in love with him or something?" My head jerked up to look at him. He chuckled and sat down next to me. "Of course you are. And here I thought you are this on exception, one smart girl who doesn't fall for his shit. But you are just like everybody else." Jacobs's words hurt me._

_"No. Jake I'm not in love with Edward. He's my best friend." I explained and got up looking down at him. Without thinking I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I'm not in love with Cullen. I would never. I know his ways. I like you Jake. You know that."_

_'"But you dumped me." He said looking up at me. His hands were on my both tights gripping them and pulling me closer to him. With one quick move I was in my bed on my back and Jake was leaning over me. "I love you Bella. Please tell me you feel the same. Don't let him get in between us."_

_"What the fuck?" I heard harsh velvet voice and jumped up immediately. There in my doorway was standing very angry and very scary looking Edward. I thought my heart will jump out of my mouth._

_"Edward it's not-"Edward cut me off._

_"It's not how it looks like. I know. It never is. What the fuck Bella." The look on his face was pure disappointment and disgust. I never wanted to see him looking at me that way ever again._

_"Edward I can-"_

_"Stop Bella." Jake cut me off. "Me and Bella are dating, like it or not. She's mine and you can't control her every move." Jake was in Edwards face and I was afraid Edward will lose it. I stood up and rushed between them._

_"Guys stop. Not here. Edward please go home." I looked up at him and he was furious. His eyes were dark and my chest tightened._

"And what then? Did you made Jake leave too?"

"Of course. I couldn't just threw one of them out. Thank god they didn't started a fight. Rose could you please call Edward. He won't pick up the phone and he isn't home. "

"I can try, but you know him."

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

Edward probably hates me; he thinks that I betrayed him. And I did. I betrayed him; I dated one person he couldn't take. One person who for some unknown reason he despised and if I were him I would hate me too.

I was laying on my bed when I heard my bedroom doors creak. I turned my head and unthinkably fast I was out of my bed. I wrapped my hands around him with the all strength I got.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I sobbed in to his chest. He wrapped his hands around me and buried his face in to the gape of my neck.

"It's okay." he said stroking my hair.

"I was so worried."

"Bella we need to talk." I pulled away and looked at him, my vision was blurry but I could tell that he was damn serious, even angry.

"Yeah." I sat down on my bed and he followed me, but he didn't sat down, instead he leaned against my wall.

"How long?"

"4 months." I said looking down at my hands. I heard him punching something and I jumped slightly.

"Please don't be mad. It just happened. I know I betrayed you, but..."

"Why Bella? Do you love him?" I started to sob and he was immediately in front of me on his knees. He whipped away my tears.

"Pleas don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles.

"I'm sorry. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I like him Edward."

"Of course you do." He got up. "Bella, I think we should take a break."

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't make you forget him. I won't. And if you like him then you should be with him. But I can't be your friend if you do."

"Why?"

"Because I hate him." He yelled at me and flinched.

"Why you hate him? You always go around telling how you hate him, but why?" I was now the one yelling.

"For many reasons."

"Tell me Edward. Tell me so I could understand."

"He's the reason my mother died."

"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and his dad moved here when he was three. Before that he lived down to La Push with his dad and his birth mother Elizabeth. I never asked why they moved here since I was three years old myself and tonight I found out the truth.

Apparently Edwards dad was always working late shifts, Elizabeth felt left alone and started to cheat on Carlisle. With Billy Black. And few months later she fell pregnant. Carlisle found out and took Edward and left her for good. When Elizabeth gave birth to Jacob – she died. This is the reason why Edward hates Jacob so much. I just wished he would've told me earlier so I could understand.

I was still holding Edward tight in my arms. Charlie never minded when he stayed here in my room this late. He loved Edwards as his own son, maybe because when they moved Carlisle needed someone to watch over Edward and my mom Rene was free so Edward spent much time here with me.

I never understand why whenever Jake and his dad came here Edward and Carlisle left immediately. From what Edward had told me Charlie and Rene doesn't know the truth either. All they know is that Jakes mother was someone from rez who left Jake to Billy and took off.

Edwards's hands were wrapped around my middle and my shirt was wet from his tears. I've seen him crying few times, but this was the far worst. My heart broke for him over and over again and I felt even worse because what he just told me – didn't make me feel any differently about Jacob.

And that got me thinking. Edward was my friend. My best friend, but Jake was also. Okay we didn't spend so much time together as me and Edward, but we grew up together too.

My mom is an elementary school teacher. I remember one day she had to take me with her and I remember that Jake had his first day there. His big dark eyes were so scared and my heart melted. I never left his side and told him that he doesn't have to be scared because I won't left his side. We got closer. I invited him to my birthday and that's when our dads became friends.

"Bella?" Edwards's husky voice brought me out of my walk down the memory lane.

"Yeah?" He looked up. His eyes were red from crying and I smiled. He was rough at school; he was a jock, bad boy. But now, here in my arms – he was just a boy.

"I would appreciate if you won't tell this to anyone."

"About you crying?"

"No. That Jacob Black is my fucking brother. And the story I just told you."

"You know I won't." He pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and pulled him in to a hug. He placed a small kiss on my shoulder and that send the chills down my spine.


	9. Chapter 9

„Are you sure you are fine?" Alice asked me the third time in this morning.

„Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled at her. I introduced Rose to Alice few days back and I was right – Rose adores her. They hit it off instantly and I was glad about that, well that and about the fact that Edward won't break this little pixies heart.

„So I and Rosalie thought it would be great to go shopping." Yeah. Shopping. Not a big fan.

„Why not?" I giggled. Yes I hated shopping, but girls bonded over shopping and heartbreak, right?

„Great. How about after school?" I sat down in my seat and Alice sat down in to the seat behind me. I shifted so I could talk to her before teacher comes in.

„After school is great. I drove here with Edward so you can follow his car and then we can take your car and get Rose. Is that okay?"

„Oh sure. I can't wait. It's been two weeks since I was shopping. It's like eternity." She rolled her eyes and I laughed at her.

The teacher came in and I turned back to face him. The class was boring as usual. Nothing interesting bout math.

After the bell I quickly put my shit back in my bag and rushed out of class.

"Hey Bella." I looked up and saw some girl from my year greeting me. I smiled and waved at her even though I didn't know who she was. Probably one of Edwards 5 day girls who I can't remember.

And speaking of the Devil himself. There he was molesting some poor girl. I felt pity for them. Didn't they knew that he was a player and will dump their ass? I mean the boy already have his own hate club. But no, they still fall for his charms. I rolled my eyes when I walked past him.

"What's up?" I asked and sat down next to Rosalie.

"What's up with you? You look like a walking dead with your red eyes and bad hair." _Wow. Thanks._ One thing about Rosalie- she says what's on her tongue.

"Edward spent the night. Didn't get much sleep."

"Edward spent the night? I so knew it you are fucking him. Is he good?" She wiggled her eyebrows and licked her full red lips.

"We talked. Nothing happened. He's my best friend Rose. I know he's sex on legs, but Edward and I? Never."

"Sex on lugs huh?" _Kill me now._ I turned around and just smiled at him. He won't let me live this one down.

"Hi. Didn't see you there." I felt my cheeks burning.

"So you think I'm sex on legs?" He asked again with smug smile on his arrogant face.

"I said I know as if – I heard it round. A lot of girls call you that."

"And you know it. You know that I'm sex on legs. Tell me – do you fantasize about me?" I smacked his arm but he just laughed. The teacher came in, thank god. Edward was looking at me the whole class and smirking like a dumbfuck.

Once the class was over I tried to get out as fast as possible but he was faster. He dropped his hand around my shoulders and that stupid smirk was still on his face.

"So, maybe I can put your name next on my 5 day list?"

"There is a list?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Fuck off Cullen." I said because he was still smirking like an idiot.

"Oh you have such a dirty mouth Bella." He said with his velvety voice dripping with pure sex.

"Edward stop. " He squeezed my shoulders and let go of me.

"Okay, okay. Don't get all mad at me." He showed his hands in to his pockets and we kept walking. His upper hand slightly brushed mine and something rushed through me. Electricity. Definitely.


	10. Chapter 10

„Look at this dress Bella. You totally need to buy this." Alice said holding deep blue strapless dress.

„I don't know. Deep blue?"

„Bella just put it on. You will see it will look wonderful on you." She pushed the dress in my hands and without arguing I was in the dressing room. She was right, even though I didn't like much blue color it did look great on me.

„So how is it? Come out and show us." Rose yelled. I walked out and when Alice saw me she started bouncing up and down.

„Edward will so love you in this dress." I raised my eyebrows. „Oh just stop. Everyone cans see that he's in love with you."

„No. He loves me. But he's not in love." I explained it to her and walked back in to take my dress off.

"You can think that all you want, but I can tell that he's in love with you." I wanted to go out and shut her little mouth. I hated it when people tried to put thoughts like that in my head.

"No Alice. Bella is right. I mean yeah Edward loves her and he would do anything or her and when I say anything I mean _anything_. But he's a fucker. He fucks around a lot and he doesn't do relationships so there is no way he's crushing on this small little brunette." Rosalie smiled at me when I walked out.

"I'm ready to go." I began to walk not waiting for their response. I was exhausted. Not from the shopping, but from defending Edwards feelings towards me.

"So you ended things with Jake for real?" Rosalie asked once we were back in the car.

"Yes."

"Who's Jake?" Alice was getting curious.

"Bella's ex-boyfriend."

"Why did you break up? Was he bad in bed?"

"Edward hates him."

"Why? Because he was Bella's boyfriend and Edward is in love with Bella?"

"No. Because he have bigger muscles." Rose rolled her eyes and put hers seatbelt on.

"So why did you broke up with him?"

"Because Edward hates him. Keep up Alice." Rose answered.

"Oh. So…if you date another guy and Edward hates him too, you will break up with him as well?"

"Yes. Probably because Bella here does whatever the sex god tells her to do."

'"How do you know he's a sex god? Did you sleep with him?" My head immediately jerked towards Rosalie. She narrowed her eyes and made a face.

"God no. You can hear a lot of things in girl's bathroom. Gash."

I chuckled and hoped she was telling the truth. Somehow I didn't feel comfortable of thinking Rosalie and Edward together.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. 1 unread msg.

**Hey you! How long will you be shopping? – SexOnLegs**

**Fuck you.-B**

**You wish. No seriously, how long? Im dying of boredom and I want to play my new song – SexOnLegs**

**Be home soon. I will go over .Just wait.-B**

**Oh I will wait. In my bed. Naked-SexOnLegs**

I rolled my eyes and pushed my phone back in my pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

„So what was this urgent?" I asked once I closed the doors behind me. Edward as sitting on his bed grinning stupidly.

„Nothing." He stood up and came closer putting his hands on my hips. „I just missed you. „ He said pulling me closer. Suddenly the air in the room was thick with tension.

„Seriously? Couldn't you just hang out with Emmett?"

„I would, but he said he had another plans, so here I am. With my best friend."

„Okay. Best friend. You said you have a song." I said and hoped on his bed. He smiled and took his guitar and sat down next to me, placing the wooden guitar on his tight.

„I lied. But I can still play you something if you want." I nodded and lay down on his bed not taking my eyes off of him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

By the time the song ended I was lost in his voice. He put the guitar down and ran his fingers through his bronze, messy-sex hair. His lips parted slightly. I think my eyes were glued at his lips; I just couldn't manage to pull them away.

"Bella?" He waved a hand in front of me and chuckled. I felt blood collecting in my cheeks and looked down at my foot.

"I like how you sing. No wonder you get so many girls all the time."

"You know I don't do this kind of things with other chicks."

"You do. You play in public."

"But not personally to someone." Then Alice's words started to ring in my ears driving me crazy. Was he really in love with me? That was the real reason why he was a different person around me.

"Why me?"

"Because you're my best friend Bella. You know that. I'm naked in front of you. You know me completely and I trust you with my life. Those other girls – they are empty and they want me because of my looks and my status. But you know me since forever and you like me for who I really am." He took my hands in his. "Why all of a sudden you ask me this kind of question?"

"I don't know. Just wondering."

"Silly you." He pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my hands around his middle. He smelled like heaven. Like home.

"I love you Edward." I felt him tense a little.

"I love you too Bella." After few minutes we pulled apart and made ourselves comfortable in his couch.

I liked Edwards's room. I could live in it. The walls were red and all the furniture were black. It wasn't small, but it was still cozy and full with likable air.

"So what did you brought you pretty thing?" he asked leaning against the big fluffy pillow.

"Am few blouses and deep blue dress. Alice made me, but it looked really god on me."

"Oh. And where are you going to wear it?"

"I don't know. I don't really have a reason."

"What if I give you reason? What do you say I'm taking you out on dinner Friday night?" I think I went paler than I was.

"Out? Like a...date?"


	12. Chapter 12

„Do you want it to be a date?" He narrowed his eyes and moved closer to me. Our faces were few inches apart and he stole glances at my lips. I swear for one brief moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But he didn't.

„I was just asking." I hated how Alice managed to put this crazy idea in my head. Now I doubted my best friends' intensions towards me.

„I was just curious. Maybe all of a sudden you are crushing one me. No wonder. You called me sex on legs." I smacked his shoulder with the all the strength I got but he just laughed.

„I'm not crushing on you. You know that. You are not my type."

„Who is?" His face got serious and all of a sudden there was disgusted expression on his face. „Black is? Is _he_ your type?" His voice was full of venom and I didn't know what to say. I moved closer to him and cupped his face.

„Stop being mad at me. I broke up with him for you. '' He leaned into my palm and let out a shaky breath.

„I don't know why, but when I saw him on your bed with you under him, I saw red. My blood boiled and I thought I will kill him."

„Stop Edward. Nothing happened."

„Did you sleep with him?" He asked when he pulled out of my palms, totally taking me by surprise. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Yes I slept with him. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. „Fuck Bella. Answer me. Did you?" His face was full with rage.

„Edward I-'' I cut myself off.

„I can't believe you did. Fuck Bella. I know I may sound like a fucking girl right now, but how could you? Seriously? How could you fuck him when you know that –I – your best friend hate his guts? Bella! Why?"

By now he was pacing around his room furious. I jumped when he let out his anger by punching the wall.

„It's my life Edward. I can do what I want. With whom I want." I don't know from where I got the courage to say that to him. I probably had a death wish to be honest. His eyes were black and they bored in to mine.

"Yes. Whoever you want. Just not him." His fingers curled up in to a fist and I saw his knuckles were bleeding. I rushed to him and held his hand keeping him from another wall punching.

"Don't. You don't have to be this mad. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or something." I said and chuckled. His eyes locked with mine and all I could see in them was sadness.

"Get out Bella." I flinched at his words. "Just go. Before I hurt you." Hurt me?

"Edward You would never hurt me. What are you saying? Do you even hear yourself?"

"Fuck Bella. How fucking stupid are you? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just fucking leave." He said and turned his back on me. I stood there with tears in my eyes and my body trembling. I wasn't going to forgive him this. I run out of his house as fast as possible and right to my car.


	13. Chapter 13

I haven't talked to Edward for weeks now. I was so angry at him. I wanted to hurt him. And I did. The only way I knew how.

I was looking at him from afar. He was standing by his silver Volvo. Challenging me. Vicious smirk dancing on his face as he watched me leaning down and kissing Jake on lips. I knew that was pathetic and childish, but he can't do that to me. He can't control me.

„Bye." I said and Jake put his helmet back on.

„See you tonight Bella." And with that he speed off leaving me standing there by myself.

My eyes coughed up with Rose. She shook her head and her eyes told me she was disappointed in me. She knew Edward shouldn't tell me what to do, but she knew I was hurting him now in the worst way possible.

I made my way to the math where Alice was already bouncing in her seat.

„What's up pixie?"

„Oh I saw your man candy this morning. Bella he's so hot. Now wonder Edward is jealous." She said bouncing up and down.

„Are you on crack or what?" I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

„You can deny it all you want, but that's true. He has it bad Bella." I rolled my eyes at her and took out my stuff.

I sat through the math thinking about how I missed Edward. But whenever I thought about him I remembered his dark furious eyes and he yelling at me to get out. All guilt washed away instantly.

I was on my way to my next class when Emmett catched up with me.

"Hey Bella Boo."

"Hey Emmy bear."

"So things are pretty bad between you and Cullen huh?" I shrugged and kept walking. "You know you should talk to him. He looks awfully terrible." He didn't. He looked angrier which only made him look sexier. So that's something good for him.

As we talked about him I saw him kissing Tanya Denali. She was fucking beautiful, with long legs which went on forever, with body and curves in all the right places, ah and her strawberry hair and baby blue eyes. She was all over him, with her slim fingers in his hair and I wanted to do nothing more than to cut her fingers off.

"Stop growling little thing." Emmett laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wasn't growling."

"Yes you were. You angry tiger. "I rolled my eyes again and walked in to classroom. Rose was already in tour seat talking with Jessica Stanley. I hated that girl. She could go on all day talking shit.

"Hey Rose." I sat down and dropped my bad on the ground.

"Hey Bitch." Rose said and I deserved that.

"I love you too." She gave me a fake smile and turned her body to face me.

"I'm sorry. But common. Cullen is fucked up. He's fucking hurting. You know he came yesterday night at my house in the middle of the night and yelled outside my window? Thank god only I woke up not my parents. He was drunk out of his mind and went on and on about how he misses you and please Bella. Talk to him. He may act rough, but he isn't. "

I felt bad now that I knew how he really felt, but I wasn't going to apologize. He was the one who acted like I was his fucking property.


	14. Chapter 14

„I'm freaking out. Guys. Dj had to be here like 50 minutes ago but he's still not here and I can't get a reach of him. What will I do?" Alice was freaking out. She was throwing her first party and basically invited the whole school here, she ordered a Dj, but he still wasnt here and she had no idea what she will do about the music.

„Oh, don't freak out. I have an idea. Edward plays right?'' Rose said pulling out her phone.

„Yeah. So?"

„So, he can play? He and Emmet have been fooling around lately in his garage, since you guys doesn't talk to each other anymore." Yeah, that went on longer then I thought. We haven't talked for 2 and a half month now. I tried once, but he ditched me with this blond since then I never tried to talk to him again. If he wanted to be my friend again, he needed to solve this out by himself.

„Then move Rose, go get them.''

After an hour or so Edward and Emmett were up to stage with some guy I didn't even know. Apparently he's one of Edwards's new made friends, James something.

"Hey guys. I hope you are ready to hear something awesome." Emmett spoke in to the mike. Everyone cheered and jumped up and down when Emmett started to drum his drums. Edward was on his electric guitar and James guy was on the rhythm guitar. I stood still when I heard Edwards voice coming through the mike His eyes were glued to mine and I couldn't move. I felt like he had some spell over me.

_know your face  
I know your smile and how it plays  
Into the minds of those who  
Cling to every word you say_

This isn't how I wanted to  
Remember me and you  
Your eyes are talking but  
Your lips are standing still..  
Open your mouth tell me  
How I'm supposed to feel?

My finger pointings just a warning  
So I suggest you..  
  
_Say you're wrong  
Let's get this over I  
Would like to get some sleep tonight  
Let's get this over, I'd like to get some sleep tonight_

You make it hard for me to leave  
So very hard for me to leave  
By now the lies you told are weighing on your chest  
If I provide the rope I know you'll do the rest..

__My heart felt heavier with every word he sang. The way he was looking while he sang this song I kind of figured that this was meant for me. Why else would he sing every word full with so much hate and love at the same time?

_But I will not be an accessory  
No I'm not who you think  
And I will never be your enemy  
So don't insult me_

Say you're wrong  
This could be easier  
If I was over her  
Say you're wrong  
Let's get this over I  
I know she's just a girl  
But shes got me standing on the edge  
I'm on the edge of the world

(My eyes are open for the first time)  
(This place not yours it's in my own eyes)

I am not a man who lives a life of soldiers  
I am not the kind of man who walks away  
I will stand up face to face or toe to toe with anyone  
Yes anyone..  
Everything you said about me was the truth but  
I just don't think that I can look at you the same  
You're like a splinter that will never show its head to anyone  
To anyone..  
Now I know that I was not the man you wanted  
You know I loved you and I wanted to make you proud  
My intentions were to never give myself to anyone  
Look what I've done

(Just look at what I've done)  
My intentions were to never give myself to anyone  
Look what I've done

I needed a fucking drink. I walked to the kitchen leaving Edwards velvety voice behind. He can manipulate me all he want with his fucking songs and fucking stupid pointless lyrics. He can't get to me. He ruined our friendship.

I ruined it.

We both did.

I missed him.

"Oh here you are. Oh my god. I think my panties are dripping wet. His voice is full with sex. Bella. Every word he sang there made me feel orgasm."

"Then you are easy to please then." I responded to Alice and fixed myself whiskey with ice. I drunk it all and fixed myself another one. I needed to get drunk and feel nothing.

"Oh someone wants to get drunk I see."

"How did you guess?" I asked sarcastic and ended my second glass.

"Bella. Why don't you just sort thing out with him?" I sat down next to Alice and dropped my head in my hands.

"I can't. It's all messed up. I betrayed him. And he thinks I'm his property or something."

"He doesn't think that of you. He loves you. He's just jealous Bella." She said putting her small hand over mine.

"Stop with that shit. His snot." In that moment Rose came in and sat down next to us. "So lady's why we are here, but not out there listening to that wonderfully sexy voice?"

"Bella feels sad." Alice said and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was exhausted from all this. I wanted to go my best friend. Cuddle up in his arms and let him held me tight. But I couldn't because I screwed this up.

_I'd like to tell you  
And I'd like to say  
How I, I feel right now  
And I'd like to follow  
You down the hall_

My head shot up. I recognized this song.

_And see where it goes from there  
Oh but you, you don't care_

Cause you don't see me that way  
You don't see the way I look at you  
When you are not looking at me  
I wish that I could tell you  
Every single thought I ever had about you and me  
But you don't see me that way

__I got up and walked back to the party. There he was all alone on the stage. Not looking at me or anyone else for that matter. His eyes were closed and he was playing guitar_._

_Now I'd like to hold you  
Here in my arms  
And have you never leave  
And I'd like to give you  
All that I have  
To have you stay with me  
Oh, but you, you don't see me_

_But you don't see me that way  
You don't see the way I look at you  
When you are not looking at me  
I wish that I could tell you  
Every single thought I ever had about you and me  
But you don't see me that way_

__His eyes opened and he looked at me. For the first time in months – without rage playing in his eyes.

_I stare at you across the room  
Or maybe make a move at you  
I don't think you'd take it too well  
I steal another glance or two  
Or maybe take a chance with you  
But you, you don't need me  
You don't even see me_

'Cause you don't see me that way  
You don't see the way I look at you  
When you are not looking at me  
I wish that I could tell you  
Every single thought I ever had about you and me  
But you don't see me that way  
You don't see me that way  
No, you don't see me that way

I stood there and watched him walking away. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't move because suddenly two strong arms was holding me by my waist.


	15. Chapter 15

„Hey babe." Jake whispered in my ear and I spun around in his arms. I cursed in my head. All I wanted to do was to go find Edward and ask him what the hell that song was about. Did he really was in love with me? I was really that stupid to not to notice?

„Hey Jake. What are you doing here?" He clearly knew that he's only looking for trouble coming to any of my friends parties were Edward probably would be.

„Alice invited me." _Oh she did?_

„Oh. That's...great." I forced a smile and looked around to see where Edward went.

„You're not happy to see me?" He asked in a worried voice.

„No I'm. You just got me by surprise. You knew Edward would be here and..."

„Yeah I knew. But that doesn't bother me. '' He shrugged. „Besides I heard he's playing so he won't have time to come and bark at me about some stupid things." Suddenly Seth, one of Jake's friends came over to us and took him away from me. They were arguing about something because they hands were flying around. I couldn't here anything though. After few seconds Jake came back to me.

„Sorry about that babe. We have to go. See you tomorrow?" Oh thank god. I really didn't want him to get in a fight with Edward.

„Ok. Where do you have to go?"

„Seth got a deal so-''

„What deal?"

„Like you wouldn't know." He smirked at me and kissed my cheek before leaving. I did know. I just knew it from someone else and I didn't want to believe it. I, Bella Swan, was dating drug dealer. I watched him walking out through the front door not taking a glance back.

I needed to find Edward. I needed to talk to him and I needed to make sure that he wasn't in love with me. He couldn't be, right?

I walked straight to the kitchen knowing that Rose or Alice would be there, they weren't. I was about to leave when I heard yelling coming from porch. I walked over the back doors and through the window I could see that there was Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie had her arms crossed over her chests and Edwards head was I n his hands pulling his hair. I knew eavesdropping was bad, but I was pretty curious.

When I was about to open the window to hear what they were talking about I was interrupted.

"Oh here you re." Alice said in relieved voice. "I thought you ditched my party to go suck faces with your candy man.'' She hoped on the counter and handed me a drink. I gladly took it from her. Suddenly back doors flew opened and Edward came in yelling.

"No Rosalie and if you dare to say something that you can-"He stopped when he saw me and Alice sitting there. Our eyes locked for a few seconds and then he spat at me.

"Where is your fucking boyfriend? Got tired of fucking him?" My eyes went wide. He didn't wait for my response. He grabbed the bottle of rum and stormed out to the party.

"What the fuck?"

"He's upset Bella. And don't take him seriously. He's under drugs so he probably won't remember what he said or did." She said and put her hand on my shoulder. "You really need to talk to him."

"I know." I said and jumped off the counter. "I will go find him." I took in a deep breath and walked out of kitchen. I spot him immediately. Over some girl. He's kissing her senseless. I walked over to them and tapped slightly on his shoulder. I had forgotten how it was – to touch him. He ignored my tap so I just grabbed him by his upper hand. He pulled away from the girl and looked at me. He raised his eyebrows and waited for me to say something.

"Can we talk?" I finally got out.

"Can't you see that I'm busy with Angela?" He said in a husky voice.

"Rebecca." The girl corrected and got up leaving him. Edward watched her leave and then he turned back to me.

"See what you did? Cock blocker. Didn't get any yourself now you have to ruin my night?" he leaned back in couch and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"I just want to talk to you. I hate this." I pointed between us. "I hate not talking to you. I miss my best friend." He laughed bitterly.

"Fuck. You just still don't get it." He sat up and grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me closer. He rested his forehead at my stomach and his hands traveled to my ass. I jerked his hands away so he grabbed my upper thighs.

"Edward stop."

"Why? Because I'm not Black?" He tilted his head and his dark eyes bored in to mine? "You like how he touches you?" His right hand slid down my left leg and his left hand was now under my shirt touching my middle. I shivered under his touch, the known electricity rushed through me and I wished I had never felt it. "I know you feel it too." He whispered. In one quick movement I as in his lap and he was holding me tightly in his arms.

"Edward I really just want to talk to you."

"Then let's go somewhere we can talk."


	16. Chapter 16

We walked in to one of Alice's guestrooms. I switched on the light and Edward walked past me and sat down on the edge of the bed. As I walked closer to him he didn't took his eyes off of me. When I finally was close enough I could see that his eyes were glassy and red. From all the booze and drugs. I sat down next to him, our hands barely touching.

"Look. I know you hate him, but you don't have to hate me." I said and turned my head to look at him. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking straight, somewhere in the air. Then he tilted his head back and laughed.

"I don't hate you, that's the problem. I want to, but I can't." He said and every word of his was full with bitterness. "I just hate seeing you with him. After all I've told you. I hate that you chose him."

"I didn't choose. I didn't have to choose. You were my best friend Edward. All I wanted from you was support and friendship. You can hate him all you want, but you have no right to hate me."

"I. Don't. Hate. You." He said with his teeth clenched." I already told you that." He turned to face me. His face was full of anger and…lust? He shifted his body to face me. "I miss you too you know." Suddenly I felt like I had _my_ Edward back. "I miss you. I don't want to be a jerk to you. It's just…you are so oblivious."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes and he just chuckled.

"You are very smart girl. I can bet you can figure this out by yourself."

"Figure what out?"

"What exactly you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Don't change the subject, what I can figure out?"

"Forget it. You shouldn't even be here. Where is your boyfriend?"

"Fuck you Cullen. I came here because I want you back in my life." I touched his hand and he pulled it away." Please. Don't be like that." I pleaded.

"Like what? Dont be like what?"

"Like this. I love you Edward. I miss you so much that it hurts. I know it was a low blow to run to Jake and be with him just to hurt you, but I'm really sorry."

He moved himself closer to me. Our faces were just a few inches apart and I can swear there was electricity dancing round us. Little sparks were all over the place as he slightly touched my lips with his. I sat there dumbstruck for a moment and before I could know it I was laying on the bed with him on top of me.

He was holding his body with his forearms. He planted small kisses on my lips, cheeks, jaw. His lips traveled down my neck and to my collar-bone. I was lost in them. Every kiss of his burned my skin and I could barely breathe, my body was on fire and my heart pounding in my chest with all the strength it had.


	17. Chapter 17

**I though I should ask you maybe you want to read from Edwards POV too? Just to know whats going on in his pretty head?**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

**Bye.**

„Jessica was so wasted. You should've seen her." Alice said. „Oh and Mike. Ohhh... He passed out drunk and some of the guys from senior year dressed him off and drew all over him. One part of him was even painted black. I can't imagine how he managed to get all of this off his skin." Alice was babbling out what happened in the party after I stormed out like a crazy person

„Oh and Rosalie, you know Emmett's cousin? Royce?" I nodded. „Okay so Rose and him-„ I trailed off. All I could think about was Edwards's lips on my skin. Butterfly's gathered in my stomach every time I remember his lust full kisses. How he dared to do that? How he dared to mess with my head like that? He was my best friend. He wasn't the boy I make out at the party. He was my best friend. Yes I was attracted to him, but he still shouldn't have done that.

"Bella are you even listening?" She pushed my shoulder slightly and I turned my head to look at her. She was spending the night at my place. It was day after the party. We were in my bed under the covers and with the Jersey Shore on. Lame I know, but Alice loved that show.

"Yes. I'm listening."

"Okay so. Hey can you turn the light off? It really hurts my eyes." I rolled my eyes and got out of my bed to turn the light off. When I turned around I noticed Edwards's windows curtains were open. I was about to go back to bed when I saw a movement. There was Edward standing in his room talking, but I could see with whom.

"Hey Alice. Get out." I tugged her hand and pulled her closer to the window. "Look." I know that was stupid of me. But I couldn't help when I saw strawberry blond standing in the middle of Edwards room only in her bra and skirt.

"Oh so he lets the girls come over? "

"I guess." We both stood there by the window and waited for something to happen. "Let's get back to bed." I said to Alice but when I turned around she jerked me around by my hand.

"No. Let's watch. I want to see his moves and his abs." I sighed and stood there still.

Blond walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her mouth. His body reacted and he hugged the girl back. His one hand was stroking her back and the other was in her long hair. Suddenly the girl pulled away and slapped Edward across the face. I and Alice gasped at the same time.

"I wonder what happened." She said and slid down the wall laughing.

"I have no idea. Let's get back to bed. I f I wanted tow watch porn I would watch in on my computer." I said rolling my eyes.

"If I had a neighbor like that I would be glued to that window."

"Sure you would."

"Bella. You can't deny that he's sexy as fuck."

"I know he is."

"Then why are you messing this up? Dump candy man and get this piece of sex." She said pointing towards the window.

"I'm just not interested Alice."

"Stop lying won't you?"


	18. Chapter 18

„Hey." _Please no._ I looked up and saw Edward standing next to me. He was nervous and gripping his books so tight that his knuckles went white. „Bella. Can we talk?" He asked and right at that moment teacher walked in. Edward sat down in his seat next to me and put his books down. Mr. Banner told us to do whatever since it was almost the last day before Christmas. I wasn't happy about it. Now I needed to think of something to do. Edward pulled my hand sending electricity shots through my body.

„Bella. Can we please talk?'' I bit my lip and turned my head to look at him. His face looked tired and there were dark circles under his eyes.

„About what?"

„About what happened at that party?"

„There is nothing to talk about. Nothing happened.'' He straightened and looked a little bit taken back.

„You know that something did happen."

„Edward." I sighed and leaned closer to him. „It didn't mean anything. You kissed me and I got coughed up in the moment. I didn't mean anything. Not to me. Nor it should mean something to you. Okay? Let's just drop it and pretend that nothing happened."

"But something happened. Bella. You felt it too." He said reaching out to take my hand but I took it away.

"Edward. All I want is to be your friend again. If you are willing to be my friend again then I promise you – I will forget what happened and we can live happily ever after."

"What about Jacob? He would be pissed if he finds out." He said making my mouth drop. Would he really do that?

"Edward? Are you serious?" I couldnt believed that he would really do that to me.

"I mean – why not? He took my girl, I can do the same."

"Your girl? Edward wake up? What have you been smoking?" I shook my head and leaned back in my chair. "It's like you want me to hate you. Why are you doing this? You can't tell him anything."

"Watch me." He spat at me and stormed out of classroom. Teacher called after him, but he didn't listened. I sat there my heart racing. Where is my best friend? Why is he doing all this?

As soon as the Bell rang I rushed out of class. Luckily for me there he was with some girl. I walked up to them.

"Excuse me." I pulled Edward by his shirt and dragged him away from the bimbo. Once we were out of every one's eyes I pushed him hard and he hit the wall.

"What the fuck Bella?"

"What the fuck Bella? What the fuck you! Why are you doing this? Can't you just stop? I want you to be my friend gain. Edward. Please!" I yelled in his face. He laughed bitterly and leaned against the gray wall.

"Bella. You did this all by yourself. Why are you always going around and act like you didn't do anything? It was your entire fault." He said looking at me like I was stupid for haven't notice it myself.

"Everything would be just fine if you could just get over yourself. It's not Jacobs fault. Life happens Edward. Shit like that happens every day."

"You would never understand Bella. "

"Okay. Maybe I don't. But why this is so important to you? Why are you so mad at me dating him?" He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. He sucked in his lips and looked at me. Then he spoke.

"He took my mother away. And now – thanks to him I lost you too. He took you away from me. You were mine Bella."

"I don't belong to you Edward. "

Suddenly I felt like giving up. I was tired of this. I wasn't going to beg him anymore. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Fuck him.

"I'm done Edward."

"No. I am done. With you. "He pushed himself off the wall and walked away leaving me there with tears in my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

I left her standing there all by herself. I knew she was on the edge of crying, so that's why I left. I could see how upset she was, how hurt she was. I knew I was a jerk to her, but i was fucking hurt too.

_Flashback._

_Once I sang the last song I was about to go to Bella before that fucktard showed up. I needed a drink. Minutes later my head was pounding from the drugs I've taken. I pushed myself of the sofa and went to find Emmet, but instead I run into Rosalie who dragged me out to brainwash me._

_„What the fuck Cullen? You go up and sing stupid songs to get her attention? I thought Bella is stupid for not noticing but you my friend are stupider than her." She yelled in my face. I put my hands in the air showing her to stop yelling at me. I could barely stand straight and she was giving me the headaches._

_„Are fucking drunk already?" She grabbed my face and looked in my eyes. „You're fucking high. Great. Whatever."_

_„What do you ant monster women?" I asked and pushed my hand sin my pockets._

_„I want to stop playing cat and mouse with Bella. You both are just stupid. You know how hard this all is for everyone? We can't spend the night just the 5 of us because you two are fucking morons. Grow a pair and go tell her that you are in love with her."_

_„I'm not!" I yelled taking my hands out of my pockets._

_„Go tell her or I will.'' I was done with her._

_„Fuck off." I started to walk back inside._

_„Edward!"_

_"No Rosalie and if you dare to say something that you can-"I stopped when I saw her and Alice sitting on the counter. Bella's eyes locked with mine and she looked so fucking innocent. _

_"Where is your fucking boyfriend? Got tired of fucking him?" I walked past her and grabbed the bottle of rum before walking out of there._

_I needed to find a distraction. I wanted to find it. I wanted to think about anything except that girl in that kitchen. Anything. _

I was in my room laying on my bed and boring my eyes in to my ceilings. It's been three days since I last talked to Bella. I missed her like crazy. I missed how she came over here we snuggled and watched TV. I missed how she always made up some joke and though it was funny and I laughed just because to make her feel proud. I miss her voice. Her touch.

I was such a moron for acting the way I did. But I couldn't help myself. I was a jealous fuck. I wanted her to be mine and I knew she didn't want me that way.

I heard a knock on my doors and stood up. "Come in." The doors opened and Roses face appeared. "Hey. What are you doing here? Came to yell at me some more?" She looked like shit. Her eyes were swollen and her face emotionless.

"I need to tell you something." I stood up. She swallowed and came closer. "Just promise you won't freak." Now she was scaring me. What was going on? One single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Rose why are you crying." I reached out with one hand and put it on her shoulders. Rosalie whipped away her tears and started at me blankly.

"Well. You know how Bella was upset about you two fighting. So-"I felt cold sweats appearing on my forehead.

"Edward just, don't get mad and go all crazy although you should. "

"Tell me Rose. Fucking tell me. Is she okay? Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?"

"Look. She's okay. Calm down." She wanted me to calm down but she herself was a fucking mess so I couldn't calm down. I needed to know if Bella was okay.

"She was so upset. She told Jake. That you are no longer friends and she's hurt. She's been mopping around these past days. Jake got upset and thought that Bella is in love with you or something, so that's why she cares so much. Then he started to yell at her and she said he got violent and didn't believe her. He said some pretty horrible things to her and then he tried to force himself on her." The fuck? Fucking what? I'm gonna go kill that motherfucker. My blood was boiling and I saw red. I wanted to hurt him so bad. I wanted to see him dead. How dared he touch Bella?

"Edward." She grabbed my hand as I started to walk. "Stop. One of his friends walked in when he was about to. You know. So he pulled him away. Jake now is down at the station. Bella is home. She's not talking. She's in shock I guess. I think she needs you."

Rose wasn't the only one crying right now.


	20. Chapter 20

_„Jake stop you are hurting me." He was gripping my hand so hard that the skin of it was already white._

_„I'm hurting you? Why? Because I'm not Cullen? I bet he doesn't hurt you when he touches you places." Hi eyes were furious. His face full of anger and I was scared. So scared. _

_„Edward hasn't touched me. He would never. Jake believe me. Please. I'm with you."_

_„And how should I know what you do when I'm not around?" he let go of my hand and started to pace around the room. Suddenly he was on top of me kissing me violently._

_„You fucking little slut." He said through his kisses. Tears were spilling down my cheeks and I begged god for someone to show up. _

_„Whore. You probably go to him when I'm not with you. You let him kiss you and touch you." He was holding my hands with one hand and trying to unbutton my jeans with other hand. I was about to scream when he shut me up with his lips and tongue. First time in my life I felt disgusted by him. He was kissing my neck and biting it hard._

_„No Jake." I knew what was about to happen when he pulled my jeans down and pushed two fingers inside of me._

_„Jake please stop.''_

_„Jake stop."_

I sat up screeming. Tears spilling down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt to strong arms wrapping around me and I screamed.

„Bella. Shush. It's me." He pulled me n to his hands and held me tight. Hi started to stroke my hair and he pressed his lips on my head.

„Shush. You are with me. No one is going to hurt you." I took a fistful of his shirt and cried like there is no tomorrow. „I'm going to make him pay."

„Edward." I sobbed in to his shirt." I was so scared."

„I know baby. I know." He whispered against my cheek. „I'm so sorry."

„It wasn't your fault."

„It was. You can't imagine how sorry I am. You can't even imagine what I felt when Rose told me everything. I rushed here and saw you curled up in to this small ball. You can't imagine how I felt, like someone just ripped my heart out. No one is ever going to touch you like this. No one. Never. ''

"I feel dirty. I want to scratch my skin off." I said choking back the tears. "I hate him Edward."

"I hate him too. More than I did before."


	21. Chapter 21

It was already Monday morning. I even got out of bed and got dressed. But i threw myself back on the bed. I wasn't ready. I knew that no one knew about what happened but still I felt like i got 'almost raped by her boyfriend' typed across my forehead. I whipped away the tear that escaped my eyes. I wasnt going to cry. No. Not anymore. God I wished I would've just listened to Edward.

On the bright side. He talked to me. He spent two nights holding me in his arms not leaving me once, only to go to make me something to eat or to bathroom.

I heard the car honking outside and walked over to my window. Edward stood there leaning against his silver Volvo and smiled when he catched me looking.

I smiled and rushed downstairs. I put on my coat and boots. Thank God this was the last week before the winter break. The school was the last place where I wanted to be.

„Hey." He said and pulled me in to hug. ''I thought I should take you to school. We should talk anyway." He said and I nodded. He opened the car doors for me and I got in. He got too and sped off.

„Edward please slow down." I asked him when I saw how fast he was going. I wouldn't mind, but the streets were covered in ice.

„Sure. So. Talk. We need to talk.'' He said gripping the car wheel tighter.

„Yeah. We should."

„Okay. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry that I made this all about me and I'm sorry I treated you like my property. But you know what? I should've tied you to my hand.'' He said and that made me remember what happened few days back.

„Can we not talk about _that_? I know I was wrong. I will learn from my mistakes and if you say that some guy isn't good enough I will believe you. And about that kiss I know you were on drugs and it really didn't meant anything to you, so."

„Yeah. Nothing at all."

„Friends?"

„Friends." He looked at me and smiled. I missed his smile. I reached out and put my hand on his thigh.

"I hope this is the one and only fight between us" I took my hand away and put it in my lap." I though I've really lost you. "

"Stop. It's fine. We are friends and there is nothing more important than that."


	22. Chapter 22

„Are you exited? I know I am." Alice yelled in excitement. It was the last day of school and we were sitting in cafeteria. „We need to go hopping. Rose's parents will be out of town se we could spend Christmas at Rosalie's, just the 5 us. What do you think guys?"

„That would awesome. Our little family.'' Emmett said taking a bite of his sandwich.

„Where is Rose by the way?" Alice asked looking around the cafeteria. She's been doing this a lot lately, disappearing without explanations.

"God knows where she is." Edward said rolling his eyes and swinging his hand around my shoulders. I've noticed that this last week there hasn't been any girl. He was always by my side like he promised.

"I'm so happy you guys are back on. I was devastated." Emmett spoke again. "Although it was a little bit interesting. You two were like a telenovela." He said rolling his eyes. Alice giggled.

"Yeah. We are pretty happy too. Right Bells?"

"Yeah." I gave him a smile and leaned din to his arms. "I love you Edward." He smiled at me, but there was something in his eyes.

"Yeah I love you too."

"Aww you guys are just so cute." Alice was looking at us like at two puppies. "I just want to eat you both up. I'm your biggest fan you know." We all laughed.

"okay. Bells get up. We have to go." I stood up and waited for Edward. He grabbed our trays and we started to walk.

"Hey Eddie." The girl with curly black hair ran up to us. "So I was thinking maybe we could meet after school today?" Edward opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at me and then back at girl. "You know what? I can't. See you around though."

"What's up with you?" I asked once we threw our trash out. "Haven't seen you with a girl the whole week. "

"I think I need to change my ways. I'm starting my senior year next year so I think I should look for something more serious." Well that was a shocker.

"What happened? I thought you liked this." He put his hand around shoulders as we walked out of cafeteria.

"Well I don't anymore."

"Well Im happy you are getting more mature." I said and patted his back. He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek.

-x-

_This song goes out to all the girls  
Who had a boy who never let 'em in their world _

_You tried hard to make what your friendship was romance but still he  
Never saw you as the one to hold his hand  
He always chose the one you wish he wouldn't have  
And now you're there cleaning up the mess she left, hopelessly thinkin' _

He was playing his guitar like he could feel every chord going through is body.

"Just look at him." Alice spoke. "He basically has sex with his guitar. "

_If I say it like I wanted would you ever believe me  
Say it like I wanted would you ever just need me  
Say that I'm the only one and I'll never leave you but  
I can be the only one that you wanted  
Would you say  
Would you say to me  
Would you say_

"I totally want to be his guitar." Alice was still looking at Edward with hungry eyes. I laughed at her.

_This is a song about a love, I can't help to think what you're thinking of_  
_I hope that you aren't thinking of us, like something you could never love_  
_The last day the last way you looked at me_  
_The last word the last thought you ever speak_  
_I hope that you don't ever leave me, hopelessly thinkin'_

_If I say it like I wanted would you ever believe me_  
_Say it like I wanted would you ever just need me_  
_Say that I'm the only one and I'll never leave you but_  
_I can be the only one that you wanted_  
_Would you say_  
_Would you say to me_  
_Would you say_  
_Would you say to me_  
_Would you_

_Would you say it_  
_Would you say it to me_  
_Would you say it_  
_Would you say it_  
_I can be the only one that you wanted_  
_Sing it loud_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh I can't be the only one that you aren't thinking of_  
_Say it like I want it, would you ever believe me_  
_Say it like I want it, would you ever just need me_  
_Say that I'm the only one and I'll never leave you but_  
_I can be the only one that you wanted_  
_Sing it loud_

_Would you say it_  
_Would you say it to me_  
_Would you say it_  
_Would you say it to me_

_This is a song about a love_  
_Can't help to think what you're thinkin' of_  
_I hope that you don't ever leave_  
_Hopelessly thinkin'_

"WOOOOOOOH!" We yelled as we clapped our hands when they walked off the stage. Alice got this gig for them saying it's a Christmas's present.

"You guys were amazing."

"How could we not to if girls like you are listening." James said. And that made me feel awkward and excited at the same time. He was good-looking guy with dirty blond hair which was pulled in to a pony tail and blue eyes. He had a great body too, but everything about him screamed – stay away.

"That was great Edward." I said and wrapped my hands around his middle. His hand immediately flew around my shoulders holding me tighter.

"Thanks Alice. This was awesome." Emmett said pulling Alice in to a hug.

"Okay. So what's your poison?" She asked to everyone.

We were at some bar in Seattle. We got our parents to let us spend the night. We said we were staying at Alice's friend's house but the truth was – we were staying at hotel. I know my dad only let me go because Edward was here. Even he trusted him with my life.

"Why don't we just all get a bottle or three and go back to our rooms? We can change and then meet t up in one of our rooms." Rose suggested.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." Edward said looking at me. I nodded and everyone else agreed also.

"Okay. See you guys in a few."

We all parted ways. James stayed with Alice to get some booze. I and Edward went back to our room and I have no idea what Emmett and Rose did.

"That song was great." I said once we were back in our hotel room.

"You think?" Edward sat down on the bed and watched my every move.

"Yeah. I liked it. Who wrote it?"

"I did." He said hesitating.

I nodded and walked to bathroom to change. Who knew Edward had it in him. For all I know he wanted to be a doctor since he was 5. If it would be up to me I would force him to go study music. And this song was awesome. Very thoughtful.

I walked back to room. Edward was lying on our bed and his hands were under his head and his shirt was pulled up. I have to admit it. He really was mouth-watering. Those perfect abs and muscles. I wanted to run finger s across them. Feel them. Even maybe lick them.

"Bella?" I jerked my eyes away from him. He smiled mockingly. I knew I was coughed but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Yeah?"

"You glared."

"I did not.''

"Yes you did." I walked over to him as he sat up.

"I did not." He laughed and pulled me down next to him.

"I'm glad I have you back." He pressed his lips at my forehead and I remembered the night we kissed. How his lips felt on mine. I knew that it didn't mean anything for him, but I wish it would. I couldn't help but wanting more. I wanted him to kiss me like that again. I've never been kissed with such a passion and lust.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked tilting my chin up with his index finger.I bit my lip and looked down at his lips. I ha dthis urge tokiss him and I was actually about to do it when our room doors flew open and Rose and Emmett barged in.

"Yo bitches."

"Okay. Alice and James are on their way. Now. What do you say we drink our asses off?"


	23. Chapter 23

„How could you! You are such a slut!" _Oh my god. My head. _I opened my eyes because someone's yelling has woken me up.

„Fucking slut!" _What the fuck is going on?_ I turned in my bed I was about to wake Edward up when I noticed something. I was naked. Well not completely, but in my underwear. Why was I in my underwear? Next to Edward?

_Flashback._

_We spent our night drinking and playing some lame drinking games. All night only thing that I kept thinking about was Edwards lips and his burning kisses. And now I was sleeping next to him. Facing him. His one hand was around my waist and his eyes were locked with mine. We didn't spoke; we just kept looking at each other. Challenging each other. I could tell that he wanted me too. But I knew he won't act on it. Well I wouldn't either if we all recall the last time he kissed me._

_I need him to kiss me. Maybe it was the alcohol in my head making me think stupid things, but I really wanted to kiss him._

_Not thinking I shifted my body closer to Edwards. He filched a little, his eyes drifted down to my lips and then back to my eyes. I bit my lip and hoped he would understand. He didn't. Maybe he did, but he didn't do anything._

_"Forks fuck sake." And with that I crushed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate; he kissed me back with more passion than before. His hands were strongly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me on top of him. I kissed his lips and traveled down to his jaw, my fingers were tugging on his bronze lock. In one quick motion he was on top of me. His hands traveled up and down my body exploring every inch of it. I moaned in his mouth and bit his lip. Then he slid his hand in to my lace underwear and that as when I freaked. Images of Jacobs furious face and his rough motions flashed through my mind and that was when I pushed him off of me. _

"Who do you think you are?" The yelling pulled me out of my memories. Fuck I felt so embarrassed.

"Edward get up." I pushed him few times and his eyes flew open.

"Whore! I will pull those fucking blond locks out of your head."

"What's that?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. I woke up from that."

"You are dead Rosalie Hale." My mouth dropped opened and so did Edwards. He locked eyes with me and we both got out of bed at the same time. I pulled on my jeans and my t-shirt in just a few seconds.

When we opened the doors only thing I could do was gape in shock.

There stood almost naked James, scared-out-of-her-life-Alice, furious Victoria and Rosalie._ Why Victoria was here? What is going on?_

"You fucking whore don't you dare to touch me." Rosalie yelled when Victoria grabbed her hand. Edward pushed himself between two girls and grabbed Victoria's shoulders.

"Hey girls. What's going on?"

"Ask that whore." Victoria spat. I looked at Rose. She was standing there looking embarrassed.

"Hey can you stop with the yelling?" From one of the rooms came out Emmett still rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Rosalie what's going on?''

"Yeah. Tell your friends."

"I...-"  
"She fucked my boyfriend. That whore."

"Hey." Edward warned her. "Don't you dare." He said looking at Victoria. James is her boyfriend?

"Don't I dare? Seriously?"

"Okay. What happened? It's not only Rosalie's fault. You need two to tango so." I pointed at James who just stood there enjoying the show. Who guy wouldn't right? When two sexy girls are fighting over him – it's every guys dream.

Edward managed to calm down Victoria and Me and girls went in to my and Edwards room. I and Alice sat on my bed while Rosalie leaned against the wall. Suddenly giggles escaped Alice's mouth.

"OH my God rose you are such a slut." She laughed and couldn't calm her self down so that caused me to laugh and after few seconds Rosalie was laughing too.

"God. And I started to feel guilty." Alice whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"About what?" I turned to her and waited for her to answer.

"I fucked James too." Rosalie gaped at her with her mouth wide opened.

"You slut."

"I couldn't help it. Have you seen him naked? Oh…sure you have."

After few minutes the boys walked in and Edward hoped next me grabbing me by my waist and pulling me in his lap.

"So we got rid of Victoria. James went with her, so it leaves just us again." He said. "What are we going to do today?" He asked and put his chin on my shoulder and when no one looked he kissed my neck sending chills through my whole body.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been three days since that night when Edward and I kissed. And nothing had happened since then. Nothing. We haven't even talked which was weird. I was confused about it; I didn't know what is happening or what he's feeling towards me. For all I know it was drunken mistake again. But I really hoped it wasn't and I really hoped I still have a chance with him.

I knew I was totally oblivious bout his feelings towards me, but now thinking back I think I knew all along what he feels. I just didn't want to admit it I guess.

I was in Rosalie's living room putting wine glasses on the table. Today was Christmas Eve. We already spent the evening with our family's and now we met here to celebrate Christmas with our own little family.

„All done with glasses." I announced when I walked in to the kitchen. Rose was leaning against the wall holding her tonic like a cross and Alice was sitting at the small round table drinking coffee and bouncing in her seat.

„Ally, are you sure? You already act like you're on crack all the time, why do you even need coffee?" I joked and sat down next to her.

„I need to stay up. I haven't slept for days." She said and only then I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

„Why?' I asked worried.

„I don't know. Food poisoning or something."

„Oh, are you okay now though?"

'Yeah I'm fine." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

„Oh, the guys are here." Rose said when she heard the car pulling up. She put her drink down and went to open the doors for them.

I felt butterfly's in my stomach. I was wondering how it will turn out for us. Few days ago he was just my best friend; I knew that attraction was always there. But...I never thought about acting on it. I never thought about kissing him and loving him. I've never imagined him as my boyfriend, as my other half.

I wanted him.

"Hello everyone." Emmett said walking through the doors. Edward was following right behind him. He was wearing dark jeans and dark button down shirt with few upper buttons open.

"Hi." I said looking right in to his eyes. He looked at me for less than a second and that made me almost cry. Suddenly I felt stupid about getting my hopes up. He wasn't interested in me. Why would he?

"Okay. Everything's ready so we should just go to the living room."

"Oh feed. I'm so hungry." Emmett said walking behind Rose.

"Didn't you just eat at family dinner?"

"Yeah that was like 30 minutes ago. " We all laughed and sat down at the table.

After we were done with eating boys cleared the table and washed the dishes. Now we were all sitting in living room and talking.

"So she said he can't play with us anymore because Rosalie is around and he dumped her ass." Emmett told us about what happened with James and Vick.

"I still can't believe that you fucked him." Edward said.

"I can't believe it either. I was so drunk. I do stupid things when I'm drunk." She said and hid her face behind her palms.

'Yeah. We do a lot of stupid things." Edward said causing my heart to skip a beat. Was he talking about us? Was he really regretting what happened? If so then why he acted all sweet in the next morning?

"Right? Like you fucking that Jessica girl yesterday at the party?" _WHAT?_

**To be continued.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sequel of the perfect stranger will be up sometime today! But I have to warn you. Things will get ugly. You may not like this Edward at all. But at some point he will get over himself. Lets just hope that he wont do it too late.**

**Thank you everyone for reading. **

**Bye :)  
And remember. Sequels first chapter up sometime today.**


End file.
